A vida renasceu
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Sentimentos não revelados, irmãos conectados. Em meio a mais uma caçada, Sam vê-se diante de um demônio que conhece o seu sentimento mais puro. Caso, ele não seja revelado, o fogo de sua vida se extinguirá. WINCEST PRESENTE PARA A TOTOSAY DE CUECA.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Jared, Jensen e Eric não me pertencem. Essa história é uma ficção e eu não ganho dinheiro com ela. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

**Titulo:** A vida Renasceu**  
>Autora: <strong>Alicia Darcy**  
>Beta-Reader: <strong>Eu mesma. todos os erros são exclusivamente meus.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Wincest / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>+18**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Sentimentos não revelados, irmãos conectados. Em meio a mais uma caçada, Sam vê-se diante de um demônio que conhece o seu sentimento mais puro. Caso, ele não seja revelado, o fogo de sua vida se extinguirá. **WINCEST** PRESENTE PARA A TOTOSAY DE CUECA.

**Avisos: **Trata-se de um relacionamento homossexual, com cenas de sexo entre dois IRMÃOS. Se não gosta, não perturbe o meu juízo com críticas e procure outra história para ler, mas se gosta, boa leitura.

Existe um segredo

**Noite de Hallowenn, Montanhas Ponoco, Pensilvânia, onze e cinquenta e cinco da noite.**

Chovia forte. Do alto da montanha Ponoco via-se a correnteza abaixo ganhar cada vez mais força. As águas da nascente do lugar jorravam com violência contra os arredores cercados pela vegetação da floresta local. O nível subia a cada minuto assustando os caçadores.

Sam, Dean e Bob estavam a mais de duas horas no pico da montanha aguardando o badalar da meia noite de sexta-feira, 31 de outubro. Realizariam um exorcismo à meia noite.

A cada cem anos o Demônio do caos natural descia a terra nessa data mês e hora buscando almas cujos sentimentos puros fortaleciam ainda mais os seus poderes preparando-o para finalmente cruzar em definitivo o portal do inferno e espalhar a destruição pelo planeta.

Há exatos quatro séculos, Hert Zebert, um demônio comcorpo de homem, cabeça de bode com grandes chifres afiados e altura de um prédio de três andares, fora invocado do inferno por um homem mortal, um de seus adoradores criando assim um elo de passagem entre o inferno e o Planeta Terra. Até hoje não se sabe o fim que o mortal levou.

Causava destruição ao Norte da Pensilvânia, nessa mesma noite, a cada cem anos, pois cruzava o portal das profundezas temporariamente. Essa noite, o demônio completaria o ciclo de quatro aparições estabelecendo assim sua passagem definitiva pelo portal. O mal triunfaria. Utilizaria as águas do planeta provenientes de nascentes e encostas. Seu objetivo final era mergulhá-lo em seus próprios fluídos naturais extinguindo assim todas as formas de vida. Recriá-lo-ia depois disso povoando-o com seu exército de seres inferiores libertos do inferno.

Mas, há uma semana, os winchesters se preparavam para frustrar seus planos junto com Bob e agora, próximo a meia noite, precisavam ser rápidos no ato de conjurá-lo e exorcizá-lo evitando assim o que seria o apocalipse.

— Sam, mais rápido! — Dean gritava enquanto terminava de traçar o círculo antigo de Salomão no centro do pico da montanha junto com o irmão.

— Garotos! O nível da água está subindo muito rápido, não temos muito tempo! — Ofegante, Bob apressava-se em volta dos rapazes cavando no terreno lamaçal, pequenos símbolos sagrados de exorcismo e expurgação demoníaca.

Apesar da montanha possuir uma elevação de dois mil seiscentos e noventa e três pés, em épocas de inverno a população que vivia sobre seu pico ausentava-se de suas casas, pois quando o nível da água subia encontrava-se com as águas naturais do lugar levando consigo o que encontrasse em seu caminho. Porém, seus moradores não sabiam que essas cheias eram provenientes de fatores nada naturais.

Após recitar o ritual romano de conjuração demoníaca, Sam jogou sobre o fogo, cinzas de sete ovelhas, adultas, mortas naturalmente e depois cremadas e ao bater da meia noite, um círculo de fogo se abriu no centro do círculo Salomão.

Uma risada macabra estremeceu o lugar sobrepondo-se aos barulhos dos trovões.

— Durante esses quatro séculos eu sou a força maior que rege esses arredores. Quem ousa me conjurar?

Os caçadores em alerta olhavam-no com desconfiança e até mesmo um pouco amedrontados. Sabiam da capacidade maldosa daquele ser das trevas.

— Eu o conjurei! — Respondeu o Winchester mais velho — E junto com meu irmão e aquele a quem considero um pai vamos exorcizá-lo para o inferno expurgando esse lugar de sua presença para sempre.

Dean ergueu o pentagrama em ferro puro e bento que era parte do ritual enquanto Sam pegava o livro exorcismo que trazia consigo. A tempestade continuava e a cada clarão provocado por uma descarga de raios o rosto deformado de Hert Zebert brilhava assemelhando-se a chamas infernais.

— Não! Não foi você! Aquele que me invoca cria um elo comigo. Foi o que aconteceu há quatro séculos quando fui liberto do inferno. — Sam estremeceu diante do que ouviu, mas manteve o foco.

— Não se preocupe! Essa noite seu elo com esse mundo será quebrado e você vai voltar a comandar o inferno!

— Humanos tolos! Acham que podem me prender nessa imitação de círculo e depois me exorcizarem? — Sua voz era puro desprezo.

Ao proferir as palavras tentou sair do círculo. Sem sucesso.

— COMO PODEM! SÃO APENAS HUMANOS! — Os gritos do demônio ecoaram pela montanha sobrepondo-se aos barulhos dos trovões.

— Ah! Essa doeu, não foi "ô dos chifres"! Além do círculo Salomão, há um outro círculo de desenhos sagrados em volta deles e adivinha... São para conjuração demoníaca. Acho que o prendi, camarada! — Sorriu sarcástico.

O Demônio se debatia e urrava, mas não conseguia se libertar da prisão.

— VOCÊS NÃO VÃO CONSEGUIR ME MANDAR DE VOLTA. EU NÃO SOU UM MERO DEMÔNIO! — Um raio caiu próximo aos caçadores.

— Nós sabemos disso, como também sabemos que justamente nesse lugar você foi invocado e é justamente aqui que suas vindas ao nosso mundo vão acabar. — Dean não deixava o medo dominá-lo.

— ISSO É O QUE VAMOS VER, GAROTO IDIOTA!

Hertz Zebert sibilou algo e de repente a tempestade ganhou mais força Rajadas de trovões caíram em terra tentando ferir seus carcereiros.

— Meu Deus! Ele está tentando nos matar! — Sam estava assustado. Apesar de jovem tinha um pouco de experiência como caçador, mas nunca vira um ser com tamanho poder.

— Garotos, esse não é o maior de nossos problemas. Olhem! — Bob apontou para a água adentrando as pequenas crateras que eram os símbolos traçados no chão. Em poucos minutos as cavidades seriam cobertas pela lama.

— Sammy! O ritual. AGORA! — Dean gritou desesperado. O ritual precisava ser completo antes do sair da meia noite e trinta.

— Inquietum malum spiritus in terra viventium...

O fogo em torno da criatura se intensificou arrancando um uivo alto e ensurdecedor dele.

— Redire ad quem pertinent ignem...

Gritava e se remexia abrindo crateras em volta dos caçadores. Tentava eliminar sua prisão, mas não conseguia.

— De repente...

— HA! HA! HA! — Sua risada quebrou a concentração do jovem caçador. Sam o olhou com um misto de apreensão e curiosidade.

— Então, foi você que me libertou, criança? Eu conheço o seu sentimento mais puro, Sam Winchester e acredite, vou me alimentar dele.

O jovem paralisou diante daquelas palavras. Do que ele falava? Será que descobrira seu sentimento mais bem guardado? Não! Certamente que não! Perdido em seus pensamentos, o garoto não escutava os gritos de Bob e do seu irmão que o mandavam continuar o ritual e mandar definitivamente aquele monstro para o buraco escuro ao qual pertencia.

— Alimentar-me-ei do seu sentimento mais puro menino e em um prazo de três dias, o fogo de sua vida se extinguirá junto com sua beleza e juventude.

— SAMMY! — O grito de Dean fez sua atenção se voltar para as páginas molhadas do livro antigo. Erguendo a voz, leu a última linha do ritual:

Esto capti potodos saecula saeculorum et saeculorum. Amen.

Uma ventania cortou de centro do círculo levando consigo segundos depois o fogo que se alastrava e o demônio nele aprisionado, para sempre. Tudo o que restou dele foi o cheiro forte de enxofre exalando no ar. Ele retornara ao andar de baixo.

A tempestade silenciou. Raios e trovões cessaram. Uma leve chuva caia inerte sobre o verde do lugar. Até mesmo as crateras antes perfurando o chão normalizaram-se. Era como se Hertz Zebert nunca tivesse existido.

— Acabou rapazes. Cumprimos a nossa missão. Finalmente aquele maldito vai voltar a reinar nas trevas de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Bob e Dean se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices olhando para Sam e buscando a mesma alegria pelo dever cumprido. No entanto, o jovem não partilhava dessa felicidade e sua expressão era de puro medo.

— Sammy... Não fica assim! Aquele demônio não pode te fazer mal. Ele foi exorcizado. Seu poder não pode tocá-lo. Não pode tocar a mais ninguém.

Falou as palavras de conforto segurando o irmão pelos dois ombros fazendo-o olhar nos olhos. Sam assentiu e sorriu levemente, mas algo em seu íntimo dizia que não era bem assim. Algo dentro de si remexeu-se quando o ser proferiu aquelas palavras. Talvez fosse pelo fato dele ter sangue demoníaco correndo em suas veias, talvez fosse pelo medo que aquelas palavras lhe causaram. Não saberia dizer o real motivo. Sabia apenas que isso não tinha acabado. Não para si.

Os três caçadores seguiram lado a lado pela chuva indo em direção ao Impala estacionado a um quilômetro do lugar. Os dois mais velhos concentrados na sensação de dever cumprido enquanto Sam preocupado com o que estava por vir.

**Cleveland, Ohio, dois dias depois.**

— Dean, atrás de você! — No momento em que o mais velho virou uma machadinha vinha em sua direção. Abaixou-se instantaneamente.

— Sam! Feche a saída do cemitério, agora!

O jovem atirou nos fardos de sal grosso postos em volta do lugar evitando que o Apache saísse do local.

— Agora é adeus para você, Waca-Waca! — Rapidamente, Dean atirou o fósforo sobre os ossos salgados e regados a querosene mandando o indígena para o descanso eterno.

Quando saíram da Pensilvânia, os caçadores foram para Ohio de onde bob pegou sua pick-up e partiu para Illinois. Os dois jovens descansariam em Cleveland e seguiriam viagem um dia depois. Mas, descobriram que os animais da fazenda esperança, a três quilômetros do Vinance, o motel em que estavam hospedados, eram atacados sempre ao meio dia pelo fantasma do Chefe Apache Waca-Waca da tribo dos extintos índios Inandas.

Cavaram o local onde o corpo fora enterrado a mais de cento e cinquenta anos e prepararam o lugar com sal grosso. Atraíram por meio de um ritual de invocação o fantasma para o cemitério ao meio-dia.

— E ai, Sammy? Que tal comermos alguma coisa? Tô cheio de fome. — Dean comentou apontando para sua barriga. Ele e o irmão tinham acabado de fechar o túmulo do indígena.

O jovem sorriu do jeito solto do irmão.

— Maninho, você é um saco vazio. Eu acho... — Parou. Ouviu um zumbido distante. Olhou para os lados. Os arredores do cemitério estavam desertos. Havia apenas algumas vacas pastando em um cercado próximo ao Impala.

— Sammy? Algum problema? — Dean perguntou diante do rosto pálido do mais novo.

Sam permaneceu em silencio apurando a audição, escutando o zumbido transformar-se em uma voz sinistra familiar.

"_Eu conheço o seu sentimento mais puro, Sam Winchester!"_

— Sam? Fala comigo, garoto! — A expressão perdida do jovem preocupava o Winchester mais velho.

"_Não pode fugir de mim, criança! Alimentar-me-ei do seu sentimento escondido."_

Sua cabeça doía. Sentia o corpo pesar e uma onda de frio lhe arrepiar a pele. Sua vista desfocava, não enxergava bem as coisas a sua volta.

— Irmão! Fale alguma coisa!

Dean o chacoalhava pelos ombros, mas o garoto não o ouvia. A dor de cabeça aumentava e a voz de Hert zebert soava cada vez mais alta.

"_Não pode fugir de mim, Sam! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

— SAMMY! — O grito do mais velho libertou-o de seu estado de letargia.

— Dean! — Sussurrou o nome do irmão antes de desmaiar.

Rapidamente, Dean soltou a pá que segurava e amparou o caçula em seus braços.

— Ei, Sam! O que você tem? — Sussurrou olhando o rosto frágil dele.

Calmamente, Dean o tomou nos braços e o levou ao Impala acomodando-o deitado no banco de trás. Dobrou suas duas blusas imitando um travesseiro e apoiou a cabeça dele. Em seguida, jogou as ferramentas de qualquer jeito no porta-malas e fechou-o com um baque, entrando apressado e dando partida. Seguiria ao motel em que estavam hospedados e cuidaria dele.

— Não se preocupe, Sammy! Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo.

**Motel Vinance, vinte minutos depois.**

— Eu já disse, Bob! Ele estava bem. Quando terminamos a caça conversávamos normalmente até ele começar a ficar estranho. — Falava impaciente com o caçador mais velho.

— Dean! Calma! Conte-me novamente. O que aconteceu depois que vocês fecharam a sepultura.

Dean suspirou alto passando as mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente preocupado. Não entendia como aquela conversa ajudaria o seu irmão, pois o garoto continuava inconsciente e a temperatura corporal cada vez caindo.

— Eu já disse ele... — Parou de repente!

— Dean? Dean? Garoto, ainda está ai?

— Desculpe-me Bob, mas eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo com o Sammy. Porém, preciso de sua ajuda.

— Você sabe que pode contar comigo. A qualquer dia e hora. O que tenho que fazer.

— Não tenho certeza, mas acho que sei o que aconteceu com o mortal que libertara o demônio Hert Zebert.

— O quê? Por que isso, agora? O que ele tem haver com o Sam?

— Não tenho tempo para explicar, Bob. Caso eu esteja certo, deixamos passar algo. Preciso que você pesquise sobre a maldição de Hert Zebert!

— Você acha que o Sam foi amaldiçoado? — O velho caçador perguntou com espanto na voz.

—Sim! E se for isso temos apenas até a meia noite de amanhã para achar o antídoto. Lembra-se das palavras do demônio? Nós o ignoramos e o Sam está mal agora. Por favor, Bob!

— Calma, rapaz! É claro que vou ajudar. Você sabe que eu os amo como filhos. Vou pesquisar desde já. Ligo para você sempre que descobrir algo importante.

— obrigado! Muito obrigado, mesmo.

Ao desligar o celular Dean foi até a cama do irmão sentando na beirada. Ele vestira Sam em uma blusa de malha e calça de moletom cobrindo-o em seguida com um grosso edredom. Manteve as duas janelas do quarto fechadas. Mesmo assim sua temperatura corporal caia gradativamente.

— Maninho! Eu vou cuidar de você, tá? Afinal, é minha obrigação zelar pelo meu irmão pentelho.

O caçula não esboçava nenhuma reação.

— Sammy... Está me ouvindo? Por favor, lute contra isso! Eu perdi duas das três pessoas que mais amo, mas o vazio deixado por mamãe e papai nem se compara ao que eu vou sentir se você me deixar. Não pode me deixar, irmão!

Dean não fazia ideia de que era o único que podia salvá-lo e livrá-lo para sempre da maldição.

**xxx**

"_Filho, eu também não tenho certeza, mas precisamos tentar." _— A voz de Bob soava alta do celular.

— E como eu vou saber por quem meu irmão é apaixonado, Bob? Que eu saiba era pela Jéssica.

— Pense, Dean! Não é ela. Mesmo estando morta se o seu irmão a amasse existiria um vínculo entre os dois e a maldição de Hertz Zebert o atingiria. Essa pessoa está viva.

Dean pensou por alguns instantes tentando lembrar as garotas que Sam conheceu nesses quatro meses que o arrastou consigo para as caçadas. Lembrava-se da Sara, em Nova York, mas o próprio irmão recusou visitá-la. Lorin, em Utah. Também foi deixada para trás quando ela mesma pediu ao jovem que ficasse.

— Garoto, como você é lerdo! Cuida do seu irmão desde sempre e não sabe quem ele ama? — O outro falou calmo, embora a irritação em sua voz fosse nítida.

— Ei! Estamos falando de um cara com vinte e dois anos de idade, Bob. E não de um garotinho que descobri o primeiro amor e vai correndo contar para o irmão mais velho!

O loiro respondeu irritado, pois embora não admitisse se ao invés de empurrar seu irmão para garotas ouvisse-o mais, talvez pudesse encontrar aquela que estava ligada a Sam em um vínculo eterno. Sentia-se culpado.

— Escute! Vamos nos acalmar. A garota que o Sam ama, não é qualquer uma. Ela é especial. Está ligada a ele desde sempre. Os registros que encontrei são bem específicos. Somente a outra parte de sua alma pode libertar aquele que foi atingido pela maldição do demônio do caos.

— Meu amigo, você sabe que eu não entendo desse lance de amor romântico, almas gêmeas e essas coisas que você e o Sam conhecem, mas se isso vai curar o meu irmão, eu faço qualquer coisa para trazê-la. Nem que tenha que arrastá-la.

— É assim que se fala Dean! Vou entrar em contato com algumas pessoas que conheceram o Sam. Quem sabe elas não revelam algo pessoal dele?

— Faça isso! Eu também entrarei em contato com uma mulher que pode nos ajudar. Ligue-me se tiver qualquer novidade! Qualquer uma mesmo, por favor! — E desligou procurando o número de alguém que conheceram dois meses após sair com o irmão para as caçadas.

— Missoure? Aqui é Dean Winchester. Preciso falar com você.

./papel-de-parede/Montanhas-Ponoco-Pensilvania-124034/

[...]

Lorem placerat est mattis ignis et revertar ad locum venisti

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite:<strong>

**Primeiramente quero agradecer a Sol** **Padackles, Cassamy, vitória winchester, pérolas fics, Patrícia Rodrigues, Meire.J2 e a própria Totosay pelos maravilhosos rewies na fic "Uma noite de amor diferente" Obrigada, gente!**

**Essa é mais uma criação minha a pedido da Totosay. Espero que gostem e comentem, pois já sabem: rewies estimulam a inspiração.**

**O segundo e último capítulo sairá amanhã junto com o capítulo 10 de Almas acorrentadas. Espero por vocês.**

**Totosay, espero que goste. Essa fic foi criada com muito carinho.  
><strong>

**Beijos e uma ótima noite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Totosay, minha linda, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que goste.**

Capítulo 2 — Descobrindo a verdade

A conversa com Missouri foi tensa e Dean se perguntava se tinha sido uma boa ideia pedir que ela os ajudasse. Mas, enquanto discutiam pelo telefone, explicando-lhe que não fora sua culpa o que aconteceu com Sam, olhava para ele deitado sobre a cama, sem sentidos e cada vez mais fraco. Seu coração se apertava de dor. Suportaria aquela mulher irritante por ele. Precisava salvar a pessoa mais importante para si.

Dean a convenceu vir para Cleveland. Ela não relutou, embora o loiro soubesse que seria um esforço para ambos suportar a presença um do outro. Não entendia porque não se gostavam, mas sabia que não gostava dela porque encrencara com ele desde a primeira vez que o viu em Lawrence, Cansas.

**Motel Vinance, terceiro dia após a maldição, seis e cinco da manhã****.**

Três batidas na porta chamaram a atenção de Dean que estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama do irmão. Levantou de supetão e foi angustiado atender a porta. Era Missouri.

— Credo, garoto! Sua aparência está horrível. — Falou a mulher cruzando a porta e entrando antes mesmo do loiro a convidar.

— Bom dia para você também, Missouri! E pode entrar. — Não perdia a pose e o jeito sarcástico.

— Sam? Querido? Você pode me ouvir? — Falou gentilmente quando se aproximou da cama em que o garoto dormia. Sentou ao seu lado deixando sua bolsa sobre o criado mudo.

— Acho que ele não está te escutando. Na verdade, acredito que ele não escute ninguém. Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação desde que desmaiou. É como se estivesse dormindo profundamente, mas sem sonhos, sem pesadelos. — Dean estava certo.

— Sei! — Respondeu sem emoção. — Sabe Dean! Eu só não entendo como pode ter deixado isso acontecer com ele. — Falou ainda sem olhá-lo. Observava o rosto cada vez mais pálido do caçula.

— Como é? Qual a parte do eu não tive culpa, quando conversamos pelo telefone, que você não entendeu? Caso eu adivinhasse que o demônio amaldiçoaria quem o evocara, eu nunca teria deixado o Sammy fazer o ritual de invocação! — Tentava não perder a compostura, afinal, além de ser uma mulher ela era uma senhora e tinha idade até mesmo para ser avó dele e de seu irmão.

— É claro que é sua culpa! Você é muito lerdo para enxergar a realidade a sua volta! Só lamento que o coitado do garoto sofra as consequências por isso.

Dean mandou a educação às favas e esqueceu por um instante o respeito que tinha pelos mais velhos. Aquela mulher mal tinha chegado e já o tratava assim?

— Qual é o seu problema comigo, hein "Dona Maria?" Desde a primeira vez que o Sam e eu a procuramos quando buscávamos nosso pai, você encrenca comigo e me trata como um moleque sem noção. Bem, eu tenho uma novidade: SEM NOÇÃO É VOCÊ! — Gritou a última frase percebendo que Missouri se controlava para não rir, pois julgava sua atitude infantil.

— Você já acabou, Dean? — Perguntou olhando-o com divertimento. Ainda sentada ao lado do caçula. Não obteve resposta.

— Olhe, rapaz! Talvez eu tenha mesmo exagerado com você. Mas, eu não suporto o fato de você ser tão cego e não enxergar a realidade a sua volta. — Falou ainda observando Sam. Alisava a longa franja e o rosto adormecido dele.

Dean a olhou curioso. Percebeu humildade em sua voz e uma súplica silenciosa disfarçada em palavras.

— Desculpe-me. Não quis ser rude, mas é que eu não te entendo! Por que tem tanta raiva de mim? Que mal eu lhe fiz? Que realidade é essa que eu não enxergo?

Ela não respondeu. Ainda não. Precisava fazê-lo entender, o que seria muito difícil em sua opinião. Suspirou alto e cessou os carinhos no moreno. Olhou para o Dean e determinada, falou:

— Por favor! Preciso que me escute com atenção. A pessoa que pode salvar seu irmão, a única pessoa que pode impedir que a maldição o consuma, é você!

— Não! Também tem o Bob. Ele está me ajudando a encontrar a garota... — Ela cortou suas palavras com impaciência.

— Não! Entenda que não existe garota nenhuma! É você Dean winchester! É você quem seu irmão ama, ele é a outra metade de sua alma. Estão conectados. Vieram a esse mundo porque juntos escolheram a missão de ajudar as pessoas, por isso vieram como irmãos.

Dean a olhou assustado. Na verdade era um misto de surpresa e horror. E então, alguns segundos depois, passados esses sentimentos, soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Ria, ria com gosto não acreditando no que ouvira da mulher. Bem verdade que ela tinha uma grande capacidade mediúnica, acreditava em sua percepção e seu dom para ler mentes, mas o que ela falou estava fora da realidade e jogou-a no mínimo doida.

Ela o olhava tranquila. Aguardava o momento que o loiro se recompusesse, o que só aconteceu minutos depois.

— Pronto? Já terminou ou o assunto ainda tem graça?

Ele secou algumas lágrimas que brotaram de seus olhos, de tanto rir, e falou sarcástico:

— Olha... Devo confessar que estou surpreso! Não conhecia esse seu lado humorístico. Gostei da brincadeira. — Falava risonho.

— E quem disse que eu brinquei? Eu confirmo tudo o que falei antes do seu ataque de risos.

— Ataque de risos? Missoure, estamos falando de encontrar uma garota que o Sam ama e você me vem com isso? O que queria? Que eu ficasse com raiva? "Desculpe-me "amor"! Tenta mais tarde. Quem sabe...

— CHEGA! EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO! O SAM TE AMA MUITO MAIS DO QUE COMO IRMÃO. — Gritou.

— E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU ENGOLIR ESSA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR NÃO FRATERNAL? — Devolveu o grito.

Missoure baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Estava decepcionada com Dean.

— Há quase dois anos você foi para o inferno em troca da vida de Sam e quando isso aconteceu ele me procurou e juntos, finalmente, conseguimos salvá-lo três dias depois. Você foi capaz de dá a sua vida por ele, mas não é capaz de amá-lo? Acho que você não o merece, infelizmente.

As palavras saíram em um tom audível, porém baixo. Estava mais que triste, na verdade decepcionada era a palavra correta. Esperava uma atitude diferente de Dean, mas completamente diferente dessa. Voltou novamente sua atenção ao caçula e foi para a cama dele sentando-se ao seu lado. Nada podia fazer.

O Winchester mais velho sentiu-se absurdamente mal diante daquelas palavras ditas tão compassadamente e com tanta tristeza. Talvez ela não estivesse brincando. Talvez Sam realmente o amasse de uma maneira mais profunda. Mas não o amava assim. Pensava.

— Por favor! Desde que você chegou só brigamos e até agora não achamos uma solução para salvar o meu irmão. — Caminhou até ela puxando uma pequena cadeira próxima a mesinha de quarto sentando-se de frente a mulher. Falou observando-a.

— Eu o amo! Ele é tudo para mim. É a pessoa mais importante e aquela com quem sempre quero está. Mas é amor fraternal. Preciso que entenda! — Apesar do desespero na voz do mais velho, ela não o olhou. Sua atenção continuava em Sam.

— Sabe, quando eu os vi pela primeira vez naquela manhã em que procuravam notícias sobre Jonh e sua cruzada contra o demônio de olho amarelo, senti uma vibração perfeita vinda de vocês dois, a mesma aura brilhante e ardente compartilhada juntos. Nem precisei fazer esforço algum. A mente do seu irmão estava clara como água. O amor que ele sente por você pedia para ser vivido, gritava dentro dele. No entanto, não consegui ler você.

— Está vendo! Mais um motivo para lhe dizer que está enganada.

Missouri negou com um aceno de cabeça e continuou:

— Está errado, Dean! Isso que dizer que você não acordou para esse amor. Acredito no seu amor fraternal e na sua preocupação por Sam, mas acredite: o que você sente por ele agora, não é nem a metade do que sentirá se permitir que esse sentimento acorde.

— Foi por isso que não gostou de mim quando me conheceu? É por isso que sempre encrenca comigo quando me vê? — Repetiu a pergunta feita anteriormente, mas dessa vez a vidente não a desconsiderou.

— Sim! Justamente por isso. Eu não aceitei e continuo sem aceitar o fato de você está ao lado de Sam e não perceber, não sentir os olhares dele sobre você. Ele tem medo de perdê-lo por amá-lo desse jeito. E isso não é justo, Dean! — Ambos silenciaram.

Dean escutara cada palavra dita por Missouri. Não com nojo ou o divertimento de antes, mas com pesar. Amava seu irmão, mas, não assim, não dessa maneira. E quando ele finalmente acordasse a salvo dessa maldição, porque tinha certeza que ele acordaria, teriam uma longa conversa. Sem recriminações, julgamentos ou desafetos, mas uma conversa em que ambos convivessem respeitando o sentimento unilateral de Sam.

— Por favor! Eu imploro! Ajude-me a salvar o meu irmão! Você além de vidente é uma ótima curandeira. Deve saber sobre ervas ou feitiços que acordem pessoas em coma por algum encanto, mandinga, sei lá! Qualquer coisa desse tipo, não estou certo?

— Sim! Está. Eu conheço muitos encantos, feitiços e remédios medicinais, tudo isso para quebrar o que o mal que anda sobre a terra faz as pessoas.

— Então! Ajude-me, por favor! Missouri, não me deixe perdê-lo.

Ela o olhou calma, sem a raiva de antes ou a explosão de outrora, porém ainda triste, muito triste pela morte de Sam que se aproximava. Mas, faria do jeito de Dean. Não negaria ajuda a ele.

— Embora eu ache que não vai adiantar de nada... Tudo bem! Eu o ajudarei.

**Hotel Vinance, cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde.**

Dean e Missouri desde o início da manhã até o começo da noite que se aproximava, pesquisaram, ligaram para outros caçadores, leram livros antigos, mas nada encontraram. Bob também os ajudava ligando sempre que descobria um novo encanto. Encantos esses que eram receitas milenares de chás espirituais.

Cada nova receita de chá encontrado pelo caçador mais velho, era repassado para a dupla que após fazer a infusão ajudavam o caçula a ingeri-lo mesmo estando inconsciente. O resultado era igual aos outros: negativo.

Vendo que nada adiantava, Bob se ofereceu para ir a Cleveland ajudá-los pessoalmente. A vidente recusou. Ela ainda tinha esperanças que Dean mudasse de ideia. O que não aconteceu até aquele momento.

— Eu tentei. Mas, não dá! — soltou um punhado de ervas que igual as outras faria um novo chá. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu em direção à porta sendo segurada por braços antes de alcançá-la.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Vai me negar sua ajuda?

Ela o olhou furiosa.

— Eu não acredito que você disse isso, seu cabeça dura! Eu expus todos os meus conhecimentos de vidente mesmo sabendo que isso não ia adiantar. Chega! Não dá! Eu não posso ver o garoto morrer porque o irmão dele é um machista e um brutamonte incapaz de amar. NÃO POSSO! — Soltou-se dos braços que a retinha e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Deixou-a ir limitando-se a olhar para a porta fechada. Passou as mãos no rosto em sinal de cansaço. Sim, estava cansado. Cansado das lutas, das caçadas, de tanto mal aleatório nesse mundo, mas tinha algo de que ele nunca se cansaria, alguém que ele sempre cuidaria e amaria: Sam, seu Sammy. Ainda perto da porta, Virou o corpo e olhou-o. Avançou alguns passos sentando-se na cadeira que acomodara perto dele.

— Ei, cara! Acorda desse sono, vai!

O silêncio da noite aproximada enchia o quarto de nostalgia e a luz do sol antes pairando brilhante pela janela era apenas um resquício do dourado que fora há minutos atrás.

— Você sempre controla meus passos, reclama pela minha comida, não gosta de beber quando eu te levo para algum bar... Enfim, às vezes você é um pé no saco. Só, que é desse jeito que eu o amo meu irmãozinho pentelho e certinho.

— Sam... Saiba que se eu pudesse mudar algo em você, eu não mudaria nada porque seu jeito é perfeito assim. Por favor, maninho! Não me deixa sozinho! Acha que eu vou sobreviver?

De repente um resmungo chamou sua atenção.

— Sammy? Está me ouvindo?

Silêncio!

— Irmãozinho, por favor! Fale comigo! Eu preciso de você!

— _De... Dean!_

Ouviu claramente o garoto sussurrar seu nome após suas palavras sinceras. Estava assustado. Ainda não sabia se acreditava ou não no que Missouri dissera. No entanto, ao abrir seu coração ao irmão inconsciente, observou que ele reagia, mesmo sem acordar do coma.

Levantou da cadeira e sentou ao lado de Sam. Faria mais uma tentativa.

— sempre fomos tão unidos, não fomos Sammy? E sabe por quê? Porque você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Não vou suportar perdê-lo.

O som emitido pelo jovem foi mais audível. Dean tocou sua testa antes gelada percebendo uma leve quentura brotava em sua pele.

— Meu Deus! Então... O que Missouri disse é... É tudo verdade! — A ficha finalmente havia caído.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues, Pérola fics, Casammy, Priscila, vitória winchester, Totosay de Cueca, vou responder melhor aos rewies das leitoras não logadas no próximo capítulo, pode ser? Vocês são demais e seus rewies me inspiram sempre e me fazem começar o dia com um humor renovado. (Priscila, espero te ver mais vezes em minhas histórias. É sempre um prazer conhecer novos leitores).**

**Beijos a todas vocês que leem e me agraciam com seus maravilhosos comentários. Espero que possa contar com eles novamente nesse segundo capítulo.**

**Uma excelente noite a todas e um excelente início de semana.**

**Beijos!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Totosay aqui está o capítulo final de sua fic, finalmente.**

**Espero que goste, pois eu não o postei antes pela falta de inspiração.**

**Beijos, amiga!**

Capítulos 3 – Juntos finalmente

As palavras de Missouri escovam em sua mente invadindo o seu querer, transbordando em seu coração com o mais escuro dos medos. Sim! Sentia medo. Temia mais do que tudo no mundo perder aquele a quem devotava seus carinhos, cuidados, fraternidade, sua vida por completo.

Amava o garoto que agora jazia sob a maldição de um ser que se apropriara de sua pureza, sua bondade, seu amor. Sam o amava não como um irmão devia amar outro. Amava-o como homem. O pior não foi ficar sabendo disso, mas o que aconteceu com o caçula que o levou a descobrir esse sentimento.

Imaginava como ele deve ter sofrido guardando sozinho esse amor estancado na alma! Como deve ter lutado contra sentindo-se anormal!

Pensava e se recriminava por ter duvidado das palavras de Missouri, por ter cogitado a ideia de não dá ao irmão o que mais precisava: ele mesmo, o irmão mais velho que sempre o protegeu e amou.

— _Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, Sammy! Vou livrá-lo dessa maldição. _— O moreno resmungou em resposta ao sussurro em seu ouvido.

Sorrateiramente, Dean levantou observando o rosto do irmão iniciando um streap-tise lento e compassado. Ainda estava criando coragem para o que ia fazer, pois tocari-o intimamente e sabia, tinha certeza que Sam nunca fora tocado por outro homem. Seus instintos lhe diziam isso.

Desceu a jaqueta escura por ambos os braços deixando que a peça de roupa ganhasse como destino o chão frio daquele quarto sombrio. A camisa xadrez em tecido fino e a camisa branca em malha juntaram-se à jaqueta depois de retiradas. Eram apenas peças de roupas. Onde caiam era o que menos importava contanto que sua pele ficasse exposta para Sam, seu Sammy.

Olhou para os pés. Usou-os como apoio para retirar os sapatos, arrancando depois as meias de qualquer jeito. O par foi abandonado próximo à cadeira em que sentara.

— Sammy! Você vai se curar, maninho!

Proferiu as palavras antes de deitar ao lado dele apoiando-se no cotovelo esquerdo enquanto a mão direita seguiu para o rosto do irmão.

Olhando-o mais de perto, prestou mais atenção à beleza jovial dele. Sam tinha no rosto traços finos e leves em uma face pontuada por maçãs avermelhadas, apesar de no momento a palidez lhe envolver. A longa franja escura caia-lhe sobre a testa escondendo parcialmente a pele delicada.

Observou também os pequenos lábios rosados que unidos formavam uma pequena pétala de rosa convidando-o a um beijo.

— _Meu Deus! Que pensamentos são esses? _

Estranhava sua atitude. Julgava ser efeito da aproximação com o outro aliado à carência natural de uma vida de caçadas no qual tinha apenas o medo como certeza. E, por alguns segundos exitou.

Mas, ao sentir o último resquício solar desaparecer arrancando a claridade do quarto, olhou para a distante janela vendo que a escuridão anunciava sua chegada mandando embora àquele dia.

— Está anoitecendo! — Falou preocupado.

Sam resmungou novamente. Dean voltou seu campo de visão para ele.

— _Isso não é hora para conflito moral ou pensamentos derrotistas Dean Winchester. _— Recriminou-se.

— _Você vai ficar bem! Eu prometo._

Então, sem questionamentos ou desculpas, seus lábios delicadamente selaram os do outro. Devagar. Sem pressa.

— _Dee... Amo..._

Sorriu feliz com aquelas palavras enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios escorregando também para as bochechas acompanhando a linha do queixo do mais novo em um semicírculo perfeito. Depois, voltava para os lábios e recomeçava novamente nas bochechas. A pele de ambos arrepiava-se com os toques.

— _Amo você!_

Ah! Como era bom ouvir essas palavras! Sentia o corpo de Sam reagir aos seus beijos, seu próprio membro pulsava sob a calça jeans.

— _Acorda, Sammy! _—Sussurrou no ouvido dele recebendo outro resmungo como resposta.

Então, apressando um pouco mais as coisas, desceu as mãos para a base da camisa de malha que o outro vestia retirando-a bem devagar e jogando em um lugar qualquer.

Dos lábios e rosto escorregou os beijos para o peito desnudo de Sam. Beijava a pele e contornava delicadamente os mamilos. Vez ou outra olhava para cima maravilhando-se com o balbuciar de palavras cada vez mais alto. Ele finalmente estava acordando. Queria mais dos seus gemidos e ouvir o clamor agoniado quando seu corpo possuísse o dele lentamente.

— Droga! Foco, Dean winchester! Mantenha o foco!

E lá vinham mais recriminações. O mais velho dos Winchesters amaldiçoava-se cada vez que pensava coisas do tipo. Ainda havia algo errado com sua lógica apesar de seu corpo reagir perfeitamente ao corpo desperto de Sam.

— Que pele macia você tem, Sammy!

Falava enquanto continuava com os beijos. Suas mãos que antes se ocupavam apenas da ação de despir, ganharam vida própria: ora apertavam e alisavam os braços e o abdômen de Sam, ora o apertava deixando um leve tom vermelho no lugar pressionado.

- Que... Quero... Você!

Ouvir aquilo lhe instigou ainda mais ao deleite. Instantaneamente, imaginou-se sobre o corpo maior segurando-lhe fortemente as coxas enquanto o estocava cada vez mais fundo. Sentiu seu membro latejar com o pensamento.

— Só posso está enlouquecendo!

Como podia está gostando de tocar o próprio irmão? De imaginá-lo sob o seu corpo consumido pelo prazer, arfando em êxtase?

— Dean... O... que... Você está fazendo? Sam perguntou diante do irmão parado sob si, sentindo falta dos carinhos que há a minutos passados o despertaram do estado de inconsciência.

O loiro parou. Sam finalmente havia acordado, mas estava fraco e ainda pálido. Mal tinha forças para falar. Mas, precisava continuar com o que começara somente pelo bem do mais novo, apenas para salvar sua vida e nada mais. Depois conversariam sobre os motivos que o levou a possuí-lo, então a vida de ambos seguiriam o curso de antes. Repetia isso internamente tentando convencer a si mesmo, ainda brigando com os pensamentos que tinha em relação ao mais novo. Olhava-o sem foco, perdido em seus pensamentos.

— Você... Es-está bem?

Diante do olhar do mais velho fixo nos seus, Sam reuniu as poucas forças que tinha perguntando novamente, ainda preocupado.

Acordando de seu duelo interior, Dean aproximou-se do mais jovem colando sua boca no ouvido no dele. Bem mais do que antes. Falou sério tentando esconder a ânsia que sentia pelo momento do ato.

— Primeira resposta: ainda não estou fazendo nada, irmãozinho! Ainda! Segunda resposta: eu estou excelente agora que você acordou.

Sem esperar aquela resposta, o moreno fechou os olhos por alguns instantes suspirando de desejo, pois finalmente o torpor lhe fugia os sentidos e tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. Mesmo assim, apesar das sensações oferecidas ao seu corpo, tentou não se iludir e, enquanto Dean estava assustado pelo fato de tocar o irmão, ele estava assustado pela realização do seu sonho: ser amado sem barreiras pelo mais velho dos Winchesters.

— Isso... só pode ser... Um sonho. — Falava ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Então, vamos dá mais ênfase para que você acredite que não está sonhando. – Falou-lhe ainda com os lábios encostados em seu ouvido.

Sem aviso prévio, ergueu mais o corpo e tocou a ereção do caçula com a sua em um atrito lento e torturante. Ouviu-o gemer alto e dessa vez foi bem melhor do que os outros sons que ouvira porque ele estava acordado.

— _Sammy! _— Sussurrou.

Observava o rosto do moreno encantando-se com seu semblante entregue, admirando a beleza que antes passava desconhecida aos seus olhos. Esfregava-se e olhava-o com devoção percebendo que o seu tom pálido esvaia-se dando margem a uma pele corada e maçãs do rosto com um vermelho acentuado.

— _Como você é doce, Sam! _

Estava completamente inebriado. Aquela criatura sob si sabia seduzir com seu jeito simples. Cada vez mais impulsionava o corpo contra o dele sentindo. As mãos de Sam ergueram-se e timidamente lhe segurou os quadris, ajudando-o na massagem íntima.

— Dean! Quero você! Preciso! De você!

Falou sem o cansaço de minutos atrás. A maldição começava a mostrar os indícios de cura.

— Você me terá!

Cessou o contado e ergueu-se sobre o corpo maior. Levou as mãos até o elástico da calça de moletom descendo-a devagar junto com a boxer maravilhado com a ereção gritante do mais novo precisando de alívio urgente.

— Uau! O pequeno Sammy realmente cresceu.

Falou com seu típico sorriso de lado fazendo Sam abrir de repente os olhos e lhe olhar sério.

— Nem adianta me olhar desse jeito, maninho! Eu não disse nenhuma mentira.

Envergonhado com essas palavras, o caçula tentou levantar sendo barrado por Dean que o segurou nos pulsos forçando seus braços para cima da cabeça.

— Apenas brinquei, Sammy! Agora, isso não é brincadeira.

Rapidamente desafivelou o cinto de sua calça e a retirou junto com a boxer temendo que Sam se levantasse. Mas, o caçula nem se mexeu, apenas observou a tudo atentamente.

— Ah!

Sam gemeu quando as mãos de Dean seguraram novamente seus pulsos enquanto deitava o corpo sobre o seu fazendo suas ereções se tocarem e roçarem uma na outra. O contato sem o tecido da roupa era ainda mais prazeroso, especial.

— Dean! Eu te amo!

Deus! Nunca pensou ouvir isso de alguém e o melhor: sabia que era verdade.

O fato do caçula está consciente tornava o ato mais especial. Sim! Tornava, porque agora queria a consumação do ato, talvez tanto quanto Sam, quem sabe! A questão é que não podia mais parar. Não ia. Precisava sentir mais e além, queria dá prazer a ele e refugia-se depois em seu próprio prazer.

Não era estranho sentir isso. Um pouco assustador apenas, pois as recriminações ainda estavam lá escondidas em seu âmago solitário. Mas, sem força, sem voz ativa. Sam acalmava seu eu "doente".

Uma vez um cara do tipo de Sam tentou agarrá-lo em um dos vários bares pelo qual passou. Tinha certeza que no outro dia o dito cujo acordou sentindo fortes dores em todo o rosto pelos socos que levou.

No entanto, ali era diferente. O que parecia errado, incapaz de acontecer e principalmente impossível, revelava para si um lugar acolhedor e tranquilo onde ele queria está para sempre. Pensava se deliciando com os gemidos cada vez mais altos do caçula enquanto, em vão, ele tentava libertar os pulsos do domínio do loiro.

— Desculpe-me pela brincadeira, Sammy! Deixe-me amá-lo como você quer. Como você merece.

Dean percebeu que o mais novo parou de resistir ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sem perder tempo, desceu os braços dele às laterais do próprio corpo e pôs-se entre as longas pernas torneadas, abrindo-as e acomodando-as em seus ombros. Levou três de seus dedos aos lábios dele.

Sam entendeu prontamente. Sugou os dedos com avidez lambuzando-os com saliva.

Após a ação o mais velho levou um dos dedos à entrada intocada do irmão.

— AH!

— Calma, maninho! Confie em mim!

Lentamente, penetrou-o com o dedo sempre atento às suas expressões. Mas, afoito, uniu os outros dois ao primeiro.

— AH! AH! — Sam gritou apertando os olhos.

- Shhh! Desculpe, Sammy! Vai passar.

Bem devagar Dean impulsionou os três dedos no irmão e se antes a crise de consciência e de ética o açoitava, isso não mais acontecia. Ansiava por estar dentro do mais novo. Salvar sua vida era algo que lhe dominava os pensamentos, mas não negava que está ali em Sam e com Sam o preenchia como pessoa, como alma. Algo novo transcendia do amor fraternal há tantos anos devotados ao caçula. Será que esse sentimento sempre esteve ali?

Alguns minutos depois, quando não havia mais dor ou incomodo no semblante do irmão, retirou os dedos vestindo a camisinha no membro completamente rígido e modéstia a parte, avantajado.

Antes, quando saia com as belas garotas aos quais escolhia para o seu bel prazer, sentia-se como o charme e a sedução em pessoa. Ficava com elas apenas para satisfazer o corpo. Agora era diferente. Sam não era uma das quaisquer que saíram com ele, era alguém que fazia parte de sua vida desde sempre.

— Prometo ser cuidadoso!

E assim o fez. Preencheu lentamente o moreno se deliciando com os sons emitidos, os gemidos roucos e o prazer estampado naquele rosto tão seu.

— _Sam! _— Gemeu sentindo-se esmagado naquele interior quente, apertador e acolhedor. Era como está em "casa", em um lar só seu.

— Vem Dean!

Envolveu suas longas pernas na cintura do mais velho trazendo-o mais para si. Agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço, gritando em resposta por senti-lo mais fundo, mais íntimo.

— Ah! Amo você, Dean!

— Só estamos começando. Ainda vou te ouvir se declarar mais.

E a dança começou. Ergueu o quadril descendo contra o corpo maior. Seguindo com sucessões de vai-e-vem, estocando-o devagar, a princípio para depois aumentar o ritmo das estocadas à medida que a dor inicial sentida pelo moreno dava lugar a uma onda quente e vibrante de prazer. Seus corpos suavam avançando no embalo dos minutos que trazia cada vez mais escuridão àquele quarto.

— Dean! Dean! Dean!

Gemia em seu ouvido, circulando os braços nas costas brancas e macias do mais velho, vez ou outra o arranhando. Mantinha-o aprisionado entre suas pernas, fazendo as estocadas irem cada vez mais fundas. Sentia-se vivo, renovado, amado.

— _Droga! _

Dean xingou-se em pensamento. Sentia seu gozo aproximar-se, mas queria gozar junto com o irmão. Sendo assim, apoiou os braços flexionando-os em cada lado da cama e ergueu um pouco o torço para observar melhor o rosto de Sam que confuso, olhou-o perguntando em seguida:

— Dean? O que está fazendo? — O mais velho sorriu antes de responder:

— Isso!

Ergueu totalmente o quadril retirando quase todo o membro do interior do mais novo e penetrando-o novamente.

— Ah! Dean!

Soltou-se do abraço no mais velho segurando firme em seus ombros.

— Grita Sammy! Grita para mim! Vamos gozar juntos!

E dizendo isso, continuou a estocá-lo forte e preciso, erguendo e descendo o quadril rapidamente, deliciosamente, sempre atento ao rosto do irmão.

Ele gemia, respirava com dificuldade e jogava a cabeça para trás. Dizia que o amava, que o queria, que era só seu.

Dean observava a tudo com carinho, sentindo aquele mesmo sentimento que dominava o medo, ganhar mais forças dentro de si. Aquele sob si, tão entregue, tão apaixonado, era o caçula ao qual devotava sua vida e que tinha ido até mesmo para o inferno por ele. Foi e iria novamente se preciso. Morreria pelo garoto sem pensar, sem pestanejar. E agora, somente agora, depois do acontecido com o moreno por causa da maldição de Hert Zebert, estava assustado com o sentimento recém-desperto. Aquele velho e já conhecido amor pelo caçula descobria que era muito mais do que fraternal. Sentia-o rasgar dentro seus sentimentos, tomar todo o espaço de seus pensamentos e o vazio que antes lhe ocupava a alma.

"_Está errado, Dean! Isso quer dizer que você não acordou para esse amor. Acredito no seu amor fraternal e na sua preocupação por Sam, mas acredite: o que você sente por ele agora, não é nem a metade do que sentirá se permitir que esse sentimento acorde."_

As palavras de Missouri ecoavam por sua mente. Será que foi isso que ela quis dizer? Sempre esteve apaixonado pelo irmão?

Não se arrependia de amá-lo. Não amaldiçoava as palavras da mulher que só tentou ajudar.

— _Sammy! Como vamos viver esse amor?_

Estava difícil manter os olhos abertos. O gozo se aproximava.

— Vamos irmão! Goza comigo!

E como uma obediência de ambos os corpos, os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos abraçando-se durante o vertente líquido que escorria de seus membros.

O êxtase passou. A calmaria se fez presente. Ainda abraçados, respiravam com dificuldade. O quarto mergulhara na mais profunda escuridão.

— DEAN!

O grito do caçula deixou o mais velho em alerta. Dean soltou-se rapidamente do abraço olhando para o mais novo. Assustou-se com o véu negro que pairava sobre todo o corpo de Sam. Observou que mais daquele plasma escurou soltava-se dos poros da pele morena e unia-se ao véu errante.

De repente a coisa saiu completamente do caçula e sumiu no ar desaparecendo completamente.

— Dean! — Olhou para o rosto do irmão tão amado e sorriu, antes de desmaiar.

— SAMMY!

Devagar, saiu do interior do caçula sentando-se ao seu lado. Verificou a pressão arterial, os batimentos cardíacos e a temperatura do corpo. Sam estava bem. Na verdade, melhor do que antes. Então, o que foi que aconteceu? Foi então que lembrou das palavras de Bob:

"_A garota que o Sam ama, não é qualquer uma. Ela é especial. Está ligada a ele desde sempre. Os registros que encontrei são bem específicos. Somente a outra parte de sua alma pode libertar aquele que foi atingido pela maldição do demônio do caos."_

Esquecera-se desse _detalhe. _Pelo que Bob descobriu, Sam e ele eram almas gêmeas e somente um amor tão puro assim quebraria a maldição de Hertz Zebert.

Levantou ainda sem roupas e foi até o banheiro. Segundos depois regressou ao quarto com uma toalha úmida. Limpou gentilmente o abdômen do irmão, erguendo o edredom sobre seu corpo despido. Ligou o abajur quebrando a escuridão do quarto. E como último ato de cuidados antes de cuidar de si, foi em direção à janela. Abriu-a deixando que o vento frio da noite velasse o sono daquele garoto que tanto amava.

— Descanse, meu Sammy! Descanse!

Falou próximo à cama e contemplando por alguns segundos o seu rosto adormecido.

**Motel Vinance, meia noite.**

Ao longe, o badalar do relógio de uma igreja não muito distante se fazia ouvir. Dean se concentrava no barulho, aliviado que essas mesmas badaladas não fossem um presságio da morte do seu caçula.

"_Alimentar-me-ei do seu sentimento mais puro menino e em um prazo de três dias, o fogo de sua vida se extinguirá junto com sua beleza e juventude."_

Seu corpo se arrepiou ao lembrar as palavras do demônio. Há exatos três dias nesse mesmo horário, uma maldição quase lhe tirou o irmão amado. Mas, por que lembrava tanto isso desde o mais jovem desmaiou? O pior havia passado, dera a Sam o que ele mais queria, Tinha satisfeito as vontades do seu sentimento mais puro. Talvez se sentisse assim pelo fato desse sentimento ser o amor não fraternal que o garoto nutria por ele. Talvez se sentisse assim pelo fato de descobrir que eram almas gêmeas, complemento um do outro. Logo ele, Dean winchester, que nunca acreditou em romances ou amores impossíveis, sentia-se completamente tocado pelo que aconteceu entre ele e o mais jovem. O Sentimento que Missouri falara que ele sentiria por Sam, dava "as caras" sem nem mesmo pedir permissão.

O vento frio que soprava era a única testemunha dos seus pensamentos aturdidos, pois o céu escurecera sem o brilho das estrelas e a lua guardava-se ao momento de sua fase cheia.

Fazia frio naquela noite. Vestido em um pijama de linho, sentia a carícia gelada do vento noturno. No entanto, não estava tão frio se comparado à frieza dos seus medos, causado pelo turbilhão de emoções que o envolvia, emoções que rasgavam a máscara de irmão mais velho mostrando o que sempre sentiu pelo irmão. Mas, foi preciso um demônio e uma vidente para lhe fazer enxergar isso. Seus sentimentos pertenciam somente a um dono: Sam, seu Sammy!

— Humm! — Ouviu um gemido fraco no mesmo instante em que a décima segunda badalada do relógio cessava. Olhou para o irmão que se remexia lentamente. Estava acordando.

Quando Sam abriu lentamente seus olhos, encontrou um par de olhos verde-esmeralda o observando com carinho, cuidado e amor. Mas, Dean parecia olhá-lo diferente. Percebeu, mas resolveu não comentar. Pelo menos ainda.

— Como se sente, Sammy! — A voz do mais velho era carinhosa.

— Bem! Acho que dormi o bastante para compensar as noites que passávamos acordados. — sorriu ao final da frase recebendo outro sorriso como resposta.

— Eu sempre achei lindo o seu sorriso. Principalmente quando ele mostra essas duas covinhas que você tem na bochecha. — O loiro baixou a cabeça após o comentário.

— Dean! Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Estava inseguro.

— Como, Dean... — Pausou — Como você descobriu meus reais sentimentos em relação a você?

— Vou te contar, mas primeiro deixe-me acomodá-lo melhor para conversarmos.

Dean ajudou o moreno a se acomodar no encosto da cama e lhe cobriu até a cintura. Apesar de ter sido vestido pelo mais velho, ainda estava se recuperando dos efeitos da maldição e todo cuidado com sua saúde era pouco.

— Tudo começou quando você desmaiou no cemitério em que caçamos o chefe indígena Waca-Waca...

O mais jovem ouviu a tudo atentamente. Quando o irmão terminou, respirou fundo e mesmo triste, falou:

— Dean, eu te amo. Acho que desde sempre, desde que eu estava na barriga da mamãe, pois o papai me contava que quando eu estava agitado, chutava-a muito, mas era só ouvir sua voz ou sentir o contato com sua pequena mão tocando o ventre dela que eu me acalmava e parava de me debater. Eu te amo tanto, tanto... Que às vezes chega a doer, mas eu não quero que se sacrifique ainda mais por mim. Você é o meu irmão e eu o deixo livre para seguir pelo caminho que você vem seguindo sempre: caçar e sair com belas mulheres.

Ao terminar de falar, Sam tinha a cabeça baixa em uma tentativa inútil de esconder as lágrimas. Dean o segurou pelo queixo, enxugando-as. Olhou fixo em seus olhos e falou:

— Eu nunca tinha feito amor em toda a minha vida, até fazer esta tarde com você. Eu nunca ouvi eu te amo dito com tanta verdade, até ouvir dos seus lábios mesmo você estando tão fraco, mas principalmente, eu nunca quis tanto estar com alguém, como eu quero está com você Sam Winchester e isso me apavora porque eu sei que somos irmãos.

— Somos mais que irmãos, Dean! Somos parte um do outro e você sabe. — Ambos temiam o rumo daquela conversa.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente.

— Por favor, Sammy! Dê-me um soco se eu fizer o que estou com vontade de fazer novamente com você! Mande-me sair de perto antes que eu não resista e te toque novamente!

O caçula sorriu diante daquela confissão. Sim! Conhecia o homem que amava e aquelas palavras, aquelas aflitas palavras eram a confissão de um homem que também descobrira o amor, mas ainda o temia.

Sendo assim, Sam segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos acariciando levemente. Depois, beijou-lhe os lábios sendo prontamente correspondido.

— Dean, tem certeza? — perguntou diante dos sentimentos estancados do mais velho.

— Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida. Eu quero você, Sammy! Eu amo você!

E naquela noite, novamente gemidos e sussurros se refugiaram entre aquelas paredes. Amaram-se sem medo, sem medida, sem julgamentos.

Uma semana depois, os winchesters visitaram Missouri e contaram o que aconteceu entre eles. Ela vibrou pelos garotos e esqueceu completamente o que tinha contra o mais velho.

Um mês depois foi a vez de contar para Bob e apesar de temerem serem rejeitados pelo melhor amigo e pai. Precisavam ser honestos.

No entanto, Bob os amava como filhos e aqueles garotos crescidos mereciam toda a felicidade que um podia dá ao outro.

Sam e Dean seguiram juntos e juntos permaneceram. A vida de caçador era difícil, mas sabiam que tinham os braços um do outro para se refugiarem, para se entregarem. Permaneceram juntos alimentando aquele sentimento que só crescia em suas almas, caso fosse possível algo tão profundo crescer mais.

E quando essa mesma vida de caçador os levou para um plano imaterial, partiram juntos tendo o céu como limite. Lá ninguém nunca tentaria separá-los. Lá, suas almas realmente se completavam, formando a unidade separada no momento de seus nascimentos.

No céu, o eu te amo nunca era uma palavra repetitiva para se dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**finalmente essa fic chegou ao fim. Era para ser uma one-shot, mas as ideias não deixaram. enfim, ela foi insírada na fic "Sexo, sangue e magia" da escritora Mystik. Caso ainda não tenham lido, não sabem o que estão perdendo. A história realmente é emocionante.**

**Segunda-feira vou postar mais um capítulo de Sweet august. Aguardo vocês.**

**Uma excelente noite de sábado e um domingo melhor ainda.**

**Beijos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Oi, Patty! como sempre o Dean muito devagar, né? Espero que você goste do terceiro e último capítulo. Beijos, amiga!

**Priscila - **Não, é? Ô Dean sem noção! Rir diante de um assunto tão sério? Beijos e espero que goste do terceiro e último capítulo. Beijos!

**Casammy - **Yes, my friend! Dean will surely leave the machismo aside by her sweet Sammy!  
>He loves this kid and nothing is more important than the welfare of him.<br>Let's see what happens in the third and final chapter. Kisses, beautiful.

* * *

><p>Patrícia Rodrigues, Casammy, Pérola fics, Ingrid Mariane Black cullen, Priscilla, vitorinha Winchester, Totosay de cueca, obrigada gente pelos seus rewies, carinho e aceitação. Espero vocês em meus próximos trabalhos ou nos MPS ou twitters da vida. kkkkkkkkkkk<p>

Beijos e aplausos para vocês.


End file.
